Wrong Way
by Shine and SHA
Summary: Aku jatuh dalam kegelapan. Memang salah, tapi keadaanlah yang memaksa ku jatuh dalam kegelapan ini. Kupikir hanya aku yang salah memilih jalan, tapi ternyata tidak. Saat aku menatap matamu, aku tau kau juga memilih jalan yang sama denganku. Ya, kita berdua tersesat dalam... KEGELAPAN YANG SAMA! SasuSaku-Romance.


Aku jatuh dalam kegelapan... jalan yang kupilih memang salah. Tapi saat terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini, kesempatanku untuk memilih jalan yang benar langsung hilang. Keadaanlah yang memaksa ku jatuh dalam kegelapan.

Ah, masa bodoh dengan jalan yang benar atau jalan yang salah.

Ungkapan "Benar dan Salah" itu tergantung persepektif masing-masing orang, dan aku sama sekali tidak peduli tentang pendapat orang lain!

Kupikir hanya aku yang salah memilih jalan, tapi ternyata tidak. Saat aku menatap matamu, aku tau kau juga memilih jalan yang sama denganku.

 _Ya, kita berdua tersesat dalam..._

 _...kegelapan yang sama._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Wrong Way**

 **By : ShineandSHA**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Tidak ada keuntungan yang diraih dari ff ini. Just 4 fun!**

 **Warning: Mual, muntah, pusing, setelah membaca fict ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tik... tik... tik...

Ah, sudah turun hujan ya?

Aku merogoh tas sekolahku, berusaha mengambil payung lipat yang biasa kubawa tiap hari. Payung dwiwarna hitam-putih itu langsung melindungiku dari terpaan air hujan. Tapi percuma, aku tetap menggigil kedinginan oleh hawa sejuk dalam cuaca yang dingin ini. Seandainya aku membawa jaket merah muda kesayanganku pasti lebih hangat.

Klik!

Lampu-lampu jalan mulai hidup otomatis. Aku melirik jam tanganku. 7 menit sebelum tepat pukul 6 sore. Wajar jika penerang jalan itu sudah mulai dioperasikan. Sepertinya aku terlambat pulang ke rumah. Ini semua gara-gara latihan paduan suara untuk praktek pelajaran kesenian itu. Hah, sangat menyita waktu dan tenaga! Tapi tak apalah, toh tak ada yang peduli kapan aku tiba di rumah.

Sambil menunggu lampu hijau bagi pejalan kaki untuk menyebrang jalan, aku memperhatikan toko tepat di seberang jalan pertigaan ini. Sebuah toko mungil dengan etalase kaca berhiaskan stiker bertuliskan "Tea Cafe". Di balik etalase kaca itu aku bisa melihat seorang anak kecil duduk berhadapan dengan dua orang dewasa. Anak kecil berkucir dua itu tampak senang membacakan buku dongeng yang sepertinya baru ia beli, sedangkan dua orang dewasa yang mengapitnya tersenyum mendengar celotehan si anak kecil sambil menikmati teh hangat yang mereka pesan.

Keluarga...

Ya, sepertinya mereka sebuah keluarga. Ayah, ibu, dan seorang anak. Ah, menyenangkan ya...

Aku jadi teringat bahwa aku juga pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya mempunyai sebuah keluarga. Tapi itu dulu, sebelum semuanya hancur seperti sekarang ini... sebelum ayah ibuku bercerai...

Lampu lalu lintas sudah mulai beralih menjadi warna hijau dengan lambang siluet pejalan kaki. Aku buru-buru beranjak menyebrangi jalan takut lampu itu berubah menjadi merah.

Hujan makin lebat sedangkan apartemen ku masih jauh. Meski lebih cepat jika menaiki angkutan umum, tapi aku lebih suka pulang ke rumah berjalan kaki. Alasannya? Simpel, agar aku tidak cepat tiba di rumah. Entahlah, apa apartmentku itu bisa disebut sebagai sebuah 'rumah'. Setahuku rumah adalah tempat dimana kau berkumpul dengan orang-orang yang menyayangimu. Tetapi, itu tidak berlaku bagiku. Aku tinggal sendirian di kamar apartment sewaanku tanpa siapa-siapa. Sebenarnya aku tidak suka tinggal di sebuah kamar apartemen. Lebih enak jika tinggal di sebuah rumah dengan halaman luas bersama keluarga.

 _Tapi mau bagaimana lagi..._

 _Aku sudah tidak punya rumah..._

 _Begitu juga dengan keluarga..._

 _Semuanya tinggal ingatan yang takkan bisa terulang!_

3 bulan yang lalu, ayah dan ibuku bercerai tanpa bisa kumengerti penyebabnya. Masih lekat di ingatanku ketika mereka saling mencaci satu sama lain di hadapan meja hijau pengadilan. Aku hanya bisa menangis menyaksikan pertengkaran mereka berdua layaknya sebuah tontonan tanpa mampu berbuat apa-apa. Bagaikan orang tolol, aku meratap mengemis pada hakim agar tidak memutuskan perkara perceraian mereka. Tangisku tak berarti, ayah ibuku tetap bercerai. Api emosi yang memakan akal sehat mereka tak akan bisa dipadamkan oleh air mataku. Pahitnya lagi, saat aku berpikir keras untuk memilih salah satu dari mereka, mereka malah saling melempar tugas untuk merawatku. Baik ayah maupun ibu tak ada yang ingin menerimaku. Mereka sama-sama ingin membuka lembaran hidup baru, dan merawatku itu sama saja dengan mengorek ingatan luka akan masa lalu Karena itulah aku memutuskan untuk hidup sendiri di sebuah apartemen dengan uang yang mereka kirim setiap awal bulan.

 _Aku adalah benang merah pengikat mereka. Dan benang itu sekarang sudah putus terbuang..._

Perasaanku saat ini? Hancur...

Pupus angan akan masa depan gemilang yang selalu kubayangkan sewaktu masih kecil dulu. Hidupku terhenti saat itu juga. Bayangan akan diriku yang berdiri bangga mengenakan toga di samping kedua orang tuaku langsung lenyap tergantikan oleh kegelapan tanpa akhir. Dongeng-dongeng "happily ever after" yang sering kubaca dulu hanya sekedar omong kosong, tak berlaku di dunia nyata!

Rasanya aku tak punya tujuan hidup lagi. Sudah tak ada siapa-siapa lagi yang bisa melindungiku dan bisa kulindungi.

 _Aku sendirian..._

"Awww!" Karena terlalu banyak melamun, tanpa sadar aku sudah membentur sebuah tembok di hadapanku.

Tembok kusam di tepi jalan. Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatnya menarik. Sebuah lukisan... bukan, sebuah graffiti! Ya, graffiti bergambarkan siluet seekor ular yang melilitkan tubuhnya pada sebuah bintang terang. Salah satu sisi teratas dari kelima sisi bintang itu berada dalam mulut si ular seolah ia hendak memakan sang bintang. Kegelapan siluet hitam sang ular berusaha meredupkan cahaya terang bintang dengan cara menelan sang bintang.

Keren!

Graffiti itu tampak sangat hidup, benar-benar menggambarkan perasaan si pelukisnya. _Pride, lush, and Furious_! Ketiga kesan itulah yang berhasil aku tangkap dari gambar itu. Hanya saja sayang, entah kenapa sang ular justru digambar dalam bentuk siluet bukan dalam bentuk sebuah gambar bewarna. Tapi kolaborasi kontras antara hitam absolut siluet sang ular dengan cahaya terang milik sang bintang justru menghasilkan perpaduan indah. Hitam dan putih... Kontras yang menarik!

 _Jika kontras dwiwarna bisa saling berpadu, kenapa pemikiran dua manusia tidak bisa saling menyatu?_

Ngomong-ngomong, sejak kapan aku mulai peduli pada graffiti tembok tepi jalan? Bukankah ini ilegal?

Dari dulu aku selalu beranggapan graffiti ilegal semacam ini hanyalah coretan berandal-berandal atau preman-preman yang mengotori keindahan kota. Teryata aku salah. Kalau diperhatikan, graffiti ini berseni juga!

Aku jadi ingin tahu bagaimana rupa wajah pembuatnya. Mungkin pembuatnya memang seorang berandal.

Berandal ya? Kira-kira, mengapa mereka memilih jalan itu? Pasti ada alasannya.

Aku perlahan mengerti. Mereka tak bisa disalahkan. Keadaanlah yang membuat mereka tejebak dalam kegelapan yang mereka ciptakan sendiri. Dulu aku berpikir bahwa mereka hanyalah kumpulan perusak yang seharusnya tidak ada. Tentu saja dulu aku berpikiran begitu, karena dulu semua yang kubutuhkan ada digenggamanku. Tapi bagaimana dengan mereka yang tak pernah mengerti arti dari sebuah keluarga? Atau mereka yang terjebak dalam perangkap kesendirian?

Bagaimana bisa selama ini kita tertawa bahagia seperti saat menghamburkan uang untuk hal-hal yang tidak berguna, sedangkan di lorong kecil yang gelap di sana ada mereka yang menangis dalam kesendirian. Kita tak peduli... kita tak pernah peduli pada mereka. Lalu dengan seenaknya kita memberi label 'baik' pada diri kita dan label 'buruk' pada mereka. Kita lah yang mengubah mereka menjadi monster!

Ketidakpedulian kita terhadap mereka. Kita yang menjudge mereka tanpa mau mendengarkan alasan mereka. Karena keegoisan kita yang selalu tertawa tanpa peduli penderitaan orang di sekitar kita.

Semua 'jalan salah' yang mereka pilih adalah suatu bentuk pelampiasan. Ya, orang-orang itu melampiaskan dan melarikan diri dari semua masalah yang mereka alami dalam bentuk sebuah pelanggaran. Mungkinkah masalah yang mereka alami sama sepertiku? Atau mungkin lebih buruk?

Aku mengamati graffiti itu lebih cermat. Aku... aku juga butuh pelampiasan! Ya, sebuah media pelampiasan yang bisa mengalihkanku dari semua masalah ini.

 _Hei, mungkin jatuh ke jalan yang salah itu menyenangkan juga..._

.

.

.

.

.

 **~TO BE CONTINUE~**

 **A/N :** _Hai, gimana kesan setelah membaca ff abal-abal ini? Hm, ini sepertinya baru prolog. Ok, Sasuke muncul di chapter selanjutnya, jadi harap bersabar XD_

 _Oh ya, buat kamu yang lagi ngalamin masalah apapun itu, jangan terpuruk ya! apalagi nyoba-nyobain ke jalan yang salah. Kalau butuh pelampiasan, lampiaskanlah ke suatu yang positif._

 _Soalnya sekali masuk ke dunia gelap, keluarnya udah susah... Kok tau thor? Ya iyalah, author kan sudah lama berkecimpung di dalam dunia gelap. Markas author di bawah selimut kamar tidur. Butuh segayung air dulu baru bisa keluar dari dunia gelapnya author. *krik-krik #garing_

 _Sudahlah abaikan, jangan lupa tinggalkan review ya... XD_


End file.
